Family
by H0neyAnge1
Summary: This is a story I wrote years ago. Set during Season 2. This just got nostalgic and thought I'd put it up for all the BA lovers. Enjoy.


****

Family

By: Andrea

__

  
Disclaimer: I don't nor have I ever owned Buffy and Co. in this story. They belong to the  
WB and Joss. 

Okay I wrote this story after season 2. I know its old. It used to be on my website, which I have taken down and I'm trying to redo. I was nostalgic and thought it'd be nice to put this up for B/A lovers out there.

Note: Not the best speller but I did use spell check. I stated writing this story in August before the thrid season even started. I made up Cameron, Mary, Miles, and Kelsy. 

Chapter 1  
  
Spike and Dru sat together at the table in the old factory looking through some  
books. "I don't know what to do, pet. Everytime we try to do something that Slayer butts  
in and ruins everything." Spike said, frustrated.   
  
  
"And she has my Angel helping her." Dru whispered. " I wonder... what if we went after  
Angel?" Spike thought aloud, " The Slayer's real protective of him."  
  
"Spike, awaken people from Angel's past back. " Dru asked, liking the idea of torturing  
him.  
  
"Dru that's impossible that's... what a minute let me think about this." Spike  
reconsidered, "I think I know a way that might work, but who should we bring back?"  
  
" I know," Dru said with a smile, " bring back some people my Angel killed."   
  
That's a great idea, pet." Spike laughed.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile Buffy, Giles, Ms. Calendar, and Willow were all in the library. "How  
many heads did it have?" Giles asked very seriously.  
  
"I don't really know, I mean they just kept multiplying. I finally just staked it." Buffy said,  
uncaringly. Ms. Calendar stood against a book self listening to them talk, while Willow  
sat next to Buffy at the table.  
  
"Buffy you don't-" Giles was interrupted by the door opening and closing.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Xander asked in his cheerful voice as he walked into the  
library with Cordelia.  
  
"Not much, Giles is lecturing me about demons with more than one head."  
  
"Looks like we got here just in time."  
  
"Well, I thank you and I'm fixing to leave before the lecture starts up again." Buffy said as  
she hopped of the table.  
  
"Buffy, I'm not finished talking to you." Giles said.  
  
"Giles, we can go over this later, right now I have to patrol and then go home so my mom  
doesn't find out that I'm not there. Okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Quite right. Well, we'll talk about this before homeroom tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Buffy saluted sarcastically.  
  
Giles didn't respond because he was looking at someone behind Buffy as was  
everyone else in the room. Buffy turned around to see what had everyone's attention  
and saw Angel.  
  
"Hey, I thought I might find you here." Angel said to Buffy in his sweet, low, sexy voice.   
Buffy smiled slightly, happy that he had been looking for her.  
  
"Well, I was just fixing to leave. I have to patrol tonight." Buffy said trying to control her  
excitement, she loved it when Angel came with her.  
  
"Would you like some company?" Angel asked, hopefully.  
  
"Sure, I'd love some." Buffy smiled even bigger. She turned to the rest of the gang,  
"Night you guys, I'll see you tomorrow." then she turned back around and walked out of  
the library arm in arm with Angel.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Back at the factory Spike and Dru had decided who to bring back.   
  
"Okay, once more, we're going to bring back Angel's mom, dad, older brother, and  
younger sister, right?" Spike asked Dru.  
  
"Yeah." Dru smiled. And they began the ritual to bring Angel's family back to life.  
  
***** (At the Cemetery)  
  
Buffy and Angel were walking together through the graveyard. They finally just  
sat down on one of the headstones to keep a look out for anything supernatural. Buffy  
leaned in towards Angel and he put his arm around her to draw her closer.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right. I can't explain it but it feels like everything just became  
cold." Buffy said to Angel with a sense of dread.  
  
"I know, I feel it too." Angel whispered.  
  
"I don't know maybe it's just my mind working overtime. I mean nothing serious has  
really happened since the Judge." Buffy said thoughtfully.   
  
Angel got serious all of a sudden, as he did whenever the Judge was brought up.   
He hated to remember that time. He was so afraid for Buffy. They were even captured  
once by Spike and Dru, and were almost killed by the Judge. If it hadn't been for their  
quick thinking they would both be dead right now. Buffy looked at Angel and saw the  
look on his face.  
  
"Angel forget about it. we got rid of the Judge. He can't hurt us anymore." Buffy said as  
she pulled him towards her.  
  
"I know, but I just can't forget about how worried I was about you." Angel whispered as  
he drew Buffy closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel." Buffy whispered back. Angel smiled and pulled her against  
him for a passionate kiss. About five minutes later Buffy had to come up for air. She  
took Angel's hand and began walking a couple of steps.  
  
"Buffy, it's getting late maybe you should go home." Angel said when he could speak  
normally again.  
  
"I know but I don't want to leave." Buffy told Angel, sadly.  
  
"I know but I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." Angel replied knowing that they would  
have to part soon anyway.  
  
"Okay I'll go, but will you walk me home?" Buffy asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure." Angel said as he put his arm around Buffy.  
  
##########  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh Great Dark One, I call you for we need you to awaken. We have come to you  
for we need your help." Spike read out of an old book. A bright red light appeared,  
surrounding about eight feet of the old factory.  
  
"We need your help to raise certain people from the grave."  
  
The red light became brighter.  
  
"We have a enemy that we want revenge on. His name is Angelus and we want to raise  
his family. This includes his parents, older brother, and younger sister. We want feel the  
unbearable pain."  
  
The red light grew brighter until it flickered once and then was gone.  
  
"Well, I guess that means that the Dark One will do as we ask." Spike said to Dru.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Buffy and Angel were almost to Buffy's house when a group of vampire's fell from  
the trees around them.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, a little concerned,"what are they doing so close to the residential  
area."  
  
The vampires moved closer together to form a tight circle around their prey.  
  
"This is really bad, Buffy. There's a lot more of them than there are of us." Angel said,  
with a grim look.  
  
One of the vamps moved forward slightly towards Buffy. As one Buffy and Angel moved  
towards him, Buffy because of her sacred duty and Angel because he wanted to protect  
Buffy. However, neither Angel or Buffy saw the vampire move towards them from behind.   
When they made a move towards the vamp in front of them the one behind them was  
waiting to grab Buffy.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy yelled as she felt her feet leave the ground.  
  
Angel stopped his movement towards the vampire and jerked himself around in the  
direction of Buffy's voice.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel cried with deep concern as he saw the vampire lift Buffy in a bear hug  
from behind.   
  
the vampire squeezed the breath from Buffy's lungs. Angel started to move towards the  
vamp holding Buffy, but all the other vamps circled around him to keep him away. All  
Angel could do was watch helplessly as Buffy struggled unsuccessfully and gasped for  
breath.  
  
"Angel.." Buffy whispered as she began to lose consciousness.   
  
Angel knew that if he didn't try to help Buffy then she would die, but if he did help both  
of them could die. For Angel, however, there was no choice, he had to help Buffy.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
CHAPTER 4  
Angel let his face slip into his 'game face' and with a growl through himself at the  
vamp closest to him. The vamp that held the slayer tightened his grip enough to cause  
her to pass out. Then he through her on the ground so that he could help the other  
vampires overpower Angel, but Angel was enraged and concerned for Buffy, there was no  
stopping him. Angel punched one vamp in front of him then turned and kicked another  
vamp behind him. The handsome vampire with a soul realized that he had to get a stake  
if he was going to defeat the vampires. He spotted Buffy's slayage bag a couple of feet  
away. He knocked two vamps down by kicking them at the knees. Then he hurried  
towards the bag that would save his and Buffy's lives. Just as he reached the bag a  
vamp came up and punched him from the side without warning. Angel retaliated by  
kicking the vamp in the stomach, then he quickly reached into the slayage bag and pulled  
out a stake. Just as Angel straightened he saw the vamp that had held Buffy and he  
moved towards him. The vamp saw that Angel was headed for him and he tensed in  
anticipation. Angel moved straight towards the vamp and before he could make a move  
Angel punched him full in the face. the vamp jerked back, but was only stunned for a  
moment. The vamp came back at Angel growling and punched him in the stomach then  
right in the face. Angel fell backwards, but caught himself at the last second. He through  
himself forward at the vamp and grabbed his arm then through the vamp on the ground  
and staked him in the heart. When the other vampires saw that there leader had been  
defeated they turned and fled in panic. Angel turned and saw Buffy laying on the ground  
not far away and ran over to her.  
  
  
+++++++++++  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
"Buffy, Buffy can you hear me?" Angel said earnestly.   
  
Buffy had to be okay. Angel couldn't begin to imagine a world without her. He checked  
her pulse, praying he would find it beating steadily. He did, however it was a little weak.   
He rolled her over onto her back and made sure that she was breathing okay. Then he  
tried to wake her up again.  
  
"Buffy. Hey, Buff wake up." Angel said softly. "Come on Buff please wake up, I need  
you to be okay."  
  
"Buffy, come on the world needs you, I need you."  
  
Then Angel saw her eyes flicker.  
  
"Buffy, come on I know your there."  
  
Buffy sighed and turned her head toward Angel's voice.  
  
"Come on Buff."  
  
Buffy's eyes opened and focused on Angel after a minute.  
  
"Buffy." Angel breathed.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked, coughing and breathing in air.  
  
"I'm here Buffy, everything's okay." Angel said, very relieved. "Let's get you home." He  
continued as he picked Buffy up in his arms.  
  
"Hey I think I like this." Buffy said playfully.  
  
Angel smiled his cute little boy half smile, thinking how much he loved this Slayer. Angel  
carried Buffy home and sat with her on the porch for a while. Buffy cuddled close to  
Angel breathing in the night air. She loved it when it was peaceful like this. No vamps,  
just her and Angel, together. Angel closed his eyes too and pulled Buffy close, but he  
had darker thoughts. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing Buffy. He  
didn't know what he would have done if things had gone differently. Just what if Buffy  
hadn't waken up? It scared Angel too much to even think about. I love you, Buffy. Angel  
said to himself, and I don't know I'd do without you.  
  
  
********************  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
The next day at school Buffy met up with her friends before class.  
  
"Hey, Buff how did everything go last night?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well everything was pretty quiet until Angel was walking me home." Buffy said thinking  
about how quiet and peaceful it had been with just her and Angel.  
  
"Maybe you should stop hanging out with him, he always gets you in trouble." Xander  
said half joking.  
  
Buffy smiled at that and continued. "When we got to the residental a big group of vamps  
surrounded us. One of the vamps picked me up from behind in a bear hug. Then I  
passed out and the next thing I saw when I woke up was Angel trying to wake me up and  
none of the vamps around."  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked in concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm glad Angel was there."  
  
"Are you going to tell Giles about what happened?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet him after first period today." Buffy told them.  
  
#########  
  
At the factory spike and Dru were woken up by people walking and talking.  
  
"What is that?" Spike asked angerily.  
  
Dru rolled out of the bed and headed for the door and Spike followed slowly. When they  
came out of the bedroom they saw four people walking around like they were lost.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Spike asked in a harsh voice.  
  
"We-we don't know, I don't understand what's going on. The last thing I remember  
happening is Angel came in and I siad something to him and then his face changed and  
he attacked me." said an older lady softly.  
  
"Well, well, so you must be Angel's family." Spike said happily.  
  
"Yes, we are although I must say I don't know what's going on." the older man said.  
  
"Well I can tell you, but first we should all introduce ourselves. My name is Spike and  
this is Dru."  
  
  
"I'm Cameron, Angel's father and this is my wife Mary. This is our oldest son Miles, you  
already know our other son, and this is our daughter Kelsy."  
  
"You have 'no' idea how happy I am to meet you." Spike said with a delighted look on  
his face.  
  
"How exactly do you know our son, and why are we here." Cameron said.  
  
the little girl wondered around the factory exploring. Dru watched her carefully.  
  
"I always liked children." she wispered.  
  
Meanwhile Spike began to explain Angel's fathers question.  
  
"We know your son because he is a vampire. He created us. We were once friends, but  
then he turned against us and is helping to destory us."  
  
"Vampire? Are you sure?" Mary questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Spike said. "He turned me and Dru into vampires."  
  
Okay," Cameron said,"but why are we here?"  
  
"Because, Angel has regained his soul so now he feels and cares, he feels guilty about  
everything he did. I want to make him suffer." Spike said hatefully.  
  
"Why do you call him Angel?" the little girl asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked with a confused look.  
  
"Well, his name is Angelus and you call him Angel. That's not his name." the little girl  
said logically.  
  
"Oh," Spike said,"because that's the name that he goes by."  
  
"TONIGHT we find Angel." Spike said with a cruel laugh.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
That night Buffy and Angel met Giles at the library.  
  
"Okay, one more time. You were walking home and when you got to the residental area,  
a group of vampires attacked you." Giles repeated for the umptenth time.  
  
"Yeah, Giles, why would a bunch of vamps be hanging out in a residental area." Buffy  
asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know, i think that this is a sign that something's going to happen." Giles  
said.  
  
"Yeah, this could be a sign, I mean it's not enerynight that you find vamps in a residental  
area, but also they were in a group." Angel said trying to help.  
  
"Okay, well that's all we know so far," Buffy said,"so I'm going to patrol some and see if  
we can't find anything else and you can start researching."  
  
"I'll go with you." Angel said to Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled happy to know that he cared about her.  
  
"Okay, if we don't find anything then I'll just see you tomorrow." Buffy said to Giles as  
she and Angel were leaving.  
  
"Okay." Giles said already involved in his reaseach.  
  
***********  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"You know this all really creeps me. I mean why would vamps be hanging out in a  
neighborhood? No one comes out at night, they're all asleep." Buffy said to Angel as  
they walked out of the school towards the cemetary.   
  
"Well, some people work at night. What bothers me is that they seemed to be after us.   
They didn't attack until they could surround us and they knew exactly how to seperate  
us." Angel explained.  
  
"Either way I don't like it." Buffy whined a little.  
  
They reached the cemetary and climbed over the wall.  
  
"I don't know why we're even here." Buffy mumbled.  
  
Angel smiled his lopsided smile that made Buffy forget her name and took her hand to  
lead her to the center of the cemetary. This way they could reach any part of the  
cemetary in record time.  
  
***********  
  
  
"Xander!" Willow said into the phone,"Would you stop it. I'm sure Buffy's fine."  
  
"I'm not so sure. I mean vamps in the neighborhood. Ya know I never did like Angel."  
  
"Xander, you've gotta stop this, Buffy loves Angel. I just think that you're jealous.   
Anyways I gotta go. I want to call oz before it gets to late."  
  
"But Willow..."  
  
Bye Xander. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Willow said as she hung up.  
  
"Man." Xander said to himself as he hung up the phone.  
  
he knew that he would never get Buffy, and he was okay with that, but sometimes he still  
needed to release a little steam. If he was totally honest with himself he had to admit that  
he actually considered Angel a friend. He knew that if any of them were in trouble Angel  
would be ther to save them. He only said mean things about Angel because it was  
expected of him, besides if he didn't do it who would?  
  
##########  
  
Buffy and Angel sat together on the steps of the mausoleum. They weren't really  
talking, just enjoying one anothers company. They had just been sitting there for about a  
hour and hadn't seen anything. Not that Buffy was complaining, but she hated being on  
patrol when nothing was going on. Maybe she and Angel could ditch this patrol thing in  
a couple of more minutes and hang out together like normal people. Buffy was about to  
say this to Angel when they heard a scream to there left. They were running towards the  
scream, before it was cut off. When they reached the scene they saw a young vamp   
attacking a young noraml, but slightly hysterical girl. Buffy in full slayer mode launched  
herself at the vamp. As Buffy tackled the vamp, Angel got the girl away and told her to  
run home. The girl needed very little urging. Buffy had her full attention on the vampire  
in front of her. She kicked at him, but he blocked. then she pinched him in the face. The  
vampires head snapped back, but he was only stunned for a moment. He punched her in   
the stomach then in the face. Buffy fell backwards, but the vampire was dumb enough  
not to have finished the attack. Buffy had a stake in her hand and was back on her feet  
before the vamp had even thought of his next move. Buffy kicked the vampire in the side  
the kicked his legs out from under him. The vampire fell gracelessly with his arms spread  
wide leaving Buffy free to stake him. Angel came to stand by Buffy just as the vamp  
turned to dust. Buffy turned to Angel with a smile, "And I thought it was a no-action  
night."  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Miss. Calander walked into the library in a huff.  
  
"You know England, if you weren't going to show up for our date you could have called."  
  
"What?" Giles asked as he looked up from the book he was involved in, completely  
clueless.  
  
"We had a date tonight, but apparantly you perfer the company of all these musty old  
books to going somewhere with me."  
  
"Jenny, no I'm sorry I forgot all about it. Buffy and Angel came by and told me what  
happened to them last night."  
  
"Oh, well...you still should have called."  
  
yes, well, I apoligize."  
  
"Okay. So what happened last night?"  
  
"Well, it appears that Buffy and Angel ran into some vampires in a residental area."  
  
And this is different because..."  
  
"Well, vampires don't usually woander around neighborhoods where there's not much  
prey. In addition to that it was quite a large group and very organized."  
  
"So, do you think there might just be a new leader in town?"  
  
"That is a possiblity. I'm reseaching it right now actually."  
  
"Well, maybe I could help."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
#############  
  
  
"Spike," Drusilla called in her sing-song voice, " the little girl doesn't want to play  
tea party." Spike walked over and put his arms around her.  
  
"I know, pet, why don't you go play with Miss. Edith right now and I'll talk to the people,  
okay?"  
  
"Okay. Miss. Edith has been good today. Time for a party." Drusilla said to herself as  
she walked off towards her bedroom. spike watched her go, then he turned to the family  
sitting together at the large table.  
  
"Well, you people aren't very friendly, now are you?" he said as he moved to them.  
  
"We don't exactly know whats going on here." Cameron said.   
  
"Doesn't matter, you do as we say. Now I'm going to go get Dru and we're out of here."   
Spike replied.  
  
#############  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Angel and Buffy had moved to the Bronze to meet up with Xander, Cordelia, and  
Willow. (Oz had a gig at the Bronze tonight.)  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Buffy asked as she and Angel came up to the table where  
the gang was sitting.  
  
"Not much, just sitting here talking and listening to Oz play." Willow answered with a  
smile that lite up her face.  
  
"So, was there any action tonight?" Xander asked. "Oh, probably not, except between  
you and Angel." Willow reached over and hit Xander up side the head.  
  
"Xander." Buffy warned as she sat down. Angel smiled at the teasing and took a seat  
next to Buffy. Xander completely ignored Buffy.  
  
"Hey Dead Boy. It's nice to see you out and around with the living. Since tomorrow's  
Saturday, I'm taking everyone to the mall. I so wish you could come, but somehow I'll  
find the strength to go on." Xander continued.  
  
Angel had just been staring at him through this.  
  
"Well, Xander I will be at home sleeping and I almost feel sorry for you." Angel replied.  
  
"Why?" Xander asked.  
  
"Because, you'll be stuck at the mall with three girls. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."   
Angel said with a smile.  
  
"Hey!" the three females at the table said, Buffy hitting Angel in the chest playfully.  
  
"Uh, did I say the mall?" Xander asked with a terrified expression.  
  
"Yes!" the three girls chorused.  
  
"And, i'm not letting you back out now." Cordelia warned.  
  
Angel watched all of this amused, but looked away when Oz came up to the table.  
  
"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Oz wondered.  
  
"Oh, just about Xander taing the girls to the mall tomorrow." Angel answered easily.  
  
"Really?" Oz asked disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, hey Oz, want to join us?" Xander asked, hopefully.  
  
"No thanks, I know better. I can find something else to do." Oz replied.  
  
Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes at the other girls and they laughed.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I came here to dance." Buffy said as she  
took Angel's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Xander, come on." Cordelia said as she too pulled her boyfriend onto the dance floor.  
  
"Willow, would you like to dance?" Oz asked.  
  
"Sure." Willow smiled as they moved to dance between Buffy and Angel and Xander and  
Cordelia.  
  
"I hope a slow song comes on 'cause I can't dance to this very well." Willow said to Oz  
as they danced.  
  
"Well, look at Xander, I think Cordelia is wishing the samething."  
  
Just then a slow song began to play. Everyone moved closer together. Buffy put her  
arms around Angel.  
  
"I love this song." she whispered.  
  
Angel began to sing along in an excellent voice to 'Lullaby.' Buffy smiled up at him with  
bright eyes as they swayed to the music.  
  
##########  
  
"Thank god a slow song came on." Cordelia said aloud as she and Xander  
swayed together.  
  
"What? Why?" Xander asked as he looked down at her.  
  
"Because, its embarrassing to have everyone see my boyfriend dance the way you do."   
Cordelia replied.  
  
"Excuse me, I happen to like the way I dance. Maybe I don't want people to know how  
uncreative my girlfriend dances." Xander snapped back.  
  
"Uncreative, huh?" Cordelia answered.  
  
"Maybe I spoke to soon." Xander corrected as Cordelia proceeded to show him how  
creative she was.  
  
"Wow, check out Xander and Cordelia." Oz said to Willow. Willow turned in Oz's arms to  
look over at them.  
  
"Wow, I just...Wow." Willow repeated.  
  
"I know, um, I wasn't aware that you could do that in public." Oz replied.  
  
#############  
  
"Xander, sure does get lucky with sexy dances." Angel said to Buffy.   
  
Buffy looked over at Xander and Cordelia and smiled.  
  
"Jealous?" Buffy asked playfully.  
  
"Maybe a little." Angel responded.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's just not fair." Angel whined. Buffy laughed at how piteful he sounded.  
  
"If it makes you feel better I still remember how to do that sexy dance." Buffy said  
mischievously. Angel smiled back.  
  
"Really, I was meaning to ask you where you learned to do that dance in the first place?"  
  
Buffy continued to smile at him and moved closer.  
  
"Jealous?" she asked again.  
  
"Maybe." Angel whispered secretively.  
  
"I learned it at an old teen club I use to go to in L.A. and my friends and I all learned it."   
Buffy answered his question.  
  
"Well, since you offered..." Angel whispered as Buffy continued to sway closer. Buffy  
smiled and began to dance.  
  
#############  
  
Willow looked over at Buffy and Angel, having gotten sick of Xander and Cordelia, and  
saw them too doing the sexy dance. Oz followed her gaze to their other set of friends.  
  
"Wow, I think that our friends have forgotten about all the other people in here." Willow  
said as she looked around at the others in the Bronze nervously.  
  
"Or, maybe they just don't care." Oz added. Willow smiled at him and they continued to  
dance the tradional slow dance of teens.  
  
############  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Spike and Dru walked into the Bronze with Angel's family. They blended in with  
the crowd and stayed in the shadows, not wanting anyone to reconize them.  
  
"My Angel," Dru whispered loud enough for Spike and the others to hear, "he's with her."  
  
Spike turned to look where Dru was staring, there was Buffy and Angel dancing.  
  
"Well, baby 'can' move!" Spike said, slightly impressed with their dancing.   
  
Cameron and Mary looked around at all the people in the room, trying to take in the music  
and clothing of the 90's. Miles, meanwhile was looking at the girls and trying to fit in.   
Kelsy watched everything going on around her with wide eyes. Spike turned back to  
them and saw them staring in amusement.  
  
"Oh, come on people. This is the 90's get over it." The family pulled themselves  
togetheraway from their thoughts and looked at Spike.  
  
"Your precious son is right over there." Spike said as he pointed to the vampire and  
slayer still dancing together.  
  
They all looked over and saw Angel and Buffy doing the sexy dance.  
  
"Angel." Kelsy exclaimed, excitedly. Miles just stared at his brother and the girl with  
disbelief. Cameron and Mary glanced over and were shocked, this was not appropriate  
behavior for their son.   
  
"Oh, don't look so shocked, this is the new world." Spike laughed at their faces.  
  
"Who is that girl?" Miles asked as he contined to stare at the couple on the dance floor.  
  
Dru had moved forward to get closer and see just what they were doing. Spike grabbed  
her by the arm realizing she was her back into the shadows with the rest of them.  
  
##################  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
Angel felt someone watching him. He looked up, away from Buffy, (which was a  
hard thing to do) and gazed directly to where Drusilla had just been standing. He glanced  
around trying to see who was watching them. Unsuccessful, he decided that maybe his  
mind was just working overtime or probably some teens engaged by the dance. Buffy  
looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.  
  
"Earth to Angel." she teased. "I'm doing this sexy dance just for you and you're off in  
la-la-land."  
  
Angel looked back at Buffy.  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel replied, "I just had this weird feeling that we were being watched."  
  
"Angel, we're in a club, of course people are watching us." Buffy said,blowing off the  
whole weird feelings thing.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm just not used to relaxing and not having to worry about  
danger." Angel apoligized.  
  
"Well, tonight you're going to learn." Buffy replied playfully.  
  
The slow song ended and they all moved off the dance floor. Willow and Oz reclaimed  
their seats first and Buffy and Angel followed. Angel took his original seat while Buffy  
opted for sitting in Angel's lap. Cordelia and Xander found their way back to the table  
last, with Xander looking a little flushed. Cordelia took her seat next to Willow.  
  
"Cordelia," Willow began, "where did you learn to do that?"  
  
Codelia smiled, "Buffy's not the only one that knows a few things about getting a guys  
attention. One of my ex-boyfriends took me to a club in San Fransico and I learned it."  
  
Willow looked at Buffy lounging in Angel's lap to Cordelia and back.  
  
"What kind of clubs did you guys used to go to?" she asked.  
  
Buffy smiled at her as she glanced at Cordelia. Cordelia smiled back and rolled her eyes  
slightly. Angel smiled but he was kind of curious as well.  
  
"I learned the dance at an over 21 club in L.A. with a group of friends." Buffy answered.  
  
"Did that group include a boyfriend?" Cordelia asked looking from Buffy to Angel and  
back.  
  
"Maybe." Buffy answered mysteriously.  
  
"No really, was there?" Cordelia pressed.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Yes, there was."  
  
Cordelia grinned, "Was he cute? Did you do the dance with him?"   
  
Buffy shook her head with a besumed expression on her face.  
  
"Yes, he was cute and yes I did the dance with him." Buffy replied.   
  
Angel had listened to the entire conversation. The smile had left his face and his arms  
had tightened around Buffy, but other than that you couldn't tell he had just heard all this  
about his girlfriend's ex. Buffy leaned back into Angel's arms and snuggled up to his  
chest, whispering, "I love you."  
  
Angel tightened his arms around her a little more and the smile returned to his face. He  
looked down at her petite form in his arms and thought how much he loved this girl, the  
slayer, that in itself was amazing. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Cordelia and  
Xander fighting, again. Willow and Buffy watched them fight with interest, betting on  
who would win this one.  
  
"I bet Cordy wins this." Buffy told Willow.  
  
"No way, Xander has a winning case." Willow replied.  
  
"What case?" Buffy asked with a laugh. "He's upset because she did the dance with  
someone else and that she learned it at an over 21 club."   
  
Well, I wouldn't like to hear this about someone I was seeing." Willow defended Xander.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel and smiled. "I agree but it won't change anything."  
  
"That's true, but I still don't like it." Willow finished a little lame.  
  
Buffy just smiled as Xander and Cordelia changed tactics and began kissing.  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Buffy and Angel departed the Bronze later than usual, and decided to forego any more  
patrol. Instead they chose to walk through the park on the way to Buffy's house where  
they could spend some time alone. Well, they could have except that Xander suddenly  
decided that joining them would be at the top of the list on fun things to do. The rest of  
the gang naturally joined in as while when they heard of the plans. (sometines Angel  
really wanted to kill that boy.) So the romantic walk through the park was less romantic.  
  
"Hey guys hurry up!" Xander called as he walked with the rest of his friends.  
  
Buffy and Angel were a mile behind them holding hands, walking as slow as they  
possibly could.  
  
"That's okay, Xand." Buffy called back as cuddled closer to Angel and looked worriedly  
at him. Angel was again looking over his shoulder as if he was afraid something was  
goin to jump him. (who wouldn't want to)   
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked to get his attention.  
  
"huh?" Angel replied as he turned back to look at his love.  
  
"Are you okay? You're starting to give me the wiggins."   
  
The immortal smiled at the slayer feeling bad for spoiling her evening.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I just reverted back to my catious side when you got out here."  
  
"That's okay. I still love ya." came the rsponse with bright blue eyes shining up at him.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
"I don't see them." whispered Mary as she searched the dark night for her son.  
  
"There he is." said Miles pointing to a place just past the last trees.  
  
"Let me see!" cried Kelsy.  
  
"Would you blockheads shut up!" Spike whispered darkly as the family continued.  


Chapter 14  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Cameron.  
  
"They're holding hands and hugging." replied his wife with a disapproving frown.  
  
"Wait, now they're kissing!" Miles whispered extra loud.  
  
"What!?!" cried Mary and Cameron as one.  
  
"Shut Up!" Spike yelled. "Are you nuts this is the 20th century everyone kisses, this is  
nothing."  
  
***************  
  
"Did you hear that?" Angel asked turning quickly in the direction of the voices.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Buffy said as she moved forward, right in step with the immortal.  
  
They headed towards the voices keeping to the shadows. They could just make out the  
six people standing in the woods when they heard Spike yelling.  
  
"Doesn't matter Spike, they've found us." Dru laughed as she gazed straight at Buffy and  
Angel through the darkness.  
  
The rest of the group turned in the direction of her stare as Buffy and Angel stepped away  
from the shadows.  
  
"Well, hello. The love birds again." Spike smiled at them.  
  
"Spike. Why are you following us?" Buffy asked straight out.  
  
"What makes you think we're following you?"   
  
"Angel has been sensing it all night."   
  
"Oh, that's great you and your lap dog. Well, while we're all assembled here together I  
have a suprise for you."   
  
"Why do I get a bad feeling when he says that?" Buffy asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, he is our enemy." Angel replied.  
  
"Okay, know I believe that Angel will remember this people, very clearly." Spike said as  
he got ready to introduce his guest.  
  
"Okay people order: youngest to oldest I think. And please step forward as I call your  
name."   
  
This is Kelsey, Miles, Mary, And Cameron. Oh, I guess you'd call them mom and dad."   
Spike said as each person stepped forward into Angel and Buffy's view.  
  
Angel was speechless as he stared at his long dead family. (Remember his expression in  
Enemies when he through the letter opener at the Mayor and it didn't hurt him? Like  
that!)  
  
Buffy looked at Angel more worried than ever. He looked as if he had seen a ghost,  
correction four ghost. "Angel?...Angel, what's wrong?"  
  
"Funny thing, luv. See this is your boyfriends long dead family, you know the one that he  
killed."  
  
"If he killed them how come they're here?"  
  
"Really all I had to do was ask nicely."   
  
Buffy looked from her boyfriend to his family and back as they all just stared at each  
other. "Angel? Angel, come on. We need to find out whats going on and what they  
want."  
  
"I know what they want." Angel said, his voice guilt filled.  
  
"What, then? What do they want?" Buffy said as she put her hand on his arm to offer  
comfort.  
  
"They want me to suffer."  
  
"I thought the curse was for that. Okay I know bad joke, sorry. Angel please." Buffy  
continued as she wrapped her arms around her  
cradle-robbing-creature-of-the-night-boyfriend.  
  
"Cameron!" Mary cried at the public display of affection.  
  
Buffy looked up to see what had her so upset to see her staring at them with a  
scandalized expression. "What? Is there a problem with me hugging my boyfriend?"  
When none of them responded she waved her hand in front of their faces. "Hello?"  
  
Miles grabbed her hand to stare at the silver ring on her finger. Buffy jumped in suprise  
but watched as he studied the ring. The others began to cloud around trying to get a  
closer look. "Young Lady, who gave you that ring?" Cameron asked.  
  
Buffy almost laughed at the tone but answered the question anyways. "Angel..um your  
son."  
  
They all looked to Angel for explanation. When all he did was give a short nod they  
turned their attention back to Buffy. "Not exactly what I had hoped for, for my son."  
"I think she's pretty." "We can't do much about it now." The comments kept going as  
Buffy stood there with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Okay, this has been nice and all but I really have to go, WE really have to go." Buffy  
finally cut in as she grabbed Angel's arm and began dragging him away.  
  
The others cut off there conversation watching them leave. Then looked towards Spike  
who was clapping happily as the lovers disappeared into the night. 

Chapter 15  
  
"Angel?" Buffy was very concerned, he hadn't said anything since she had dragged him away from his family. Now they were at her house with the rest of the Scooby gang trying to find the answers to the many questions going through there minds.  
  
"Hey, Dead Boy! Wake up!" Xander called right next to Angel's ear. Angel even with his vampire hearing didn't bat an eye.  
  
"Okay, ummm...maybe he's in shock." Cordelia suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that could be it." Willow agreed.  
  
Giles looked at them with one of his confused expressions. "Well, yes. I suppose so."  
  
"Okay, Giles, what do we know?" Buffy asked taking her attention away from Angel for a second.  
  
"Well, ummm...it would seem that somehow Spike has raised Angel's family and brought them here as an instrument, uh tool for revenge against him." Giles recaped slowly.  
  
"Well, do we know how or any clues to how?" Buffy asked again.  
  
"No, not at the moment but as soon as I get to the library I'll start researching."  
  
"So, book."  
  
"Well, uh, yes of course." Giles said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Guys, why don't you all go and help?" Buffy looked to all her friends.  
  
"Sure, I know we'll figure this out." Willow said trying to reassure Buffy as well as herself.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy answered as they all left to start researching.  
  
"Hey, Dead Boy!!!" Xander yelled in Angel's ear again.  
  
"Xander go!" Buffy smiled as he stood up to leave too.  
  
"Don't worry Buff. We're the best." Xander said as he walked out the door.  
  
**************  
Chapter 16  
  
Buffy went into the kitchen to pour herself something to drink and get her barings. She was a little weirded out at the events that night, Angel was also starting to scare her. He hadn't said a word since she had pulled him away from the vampires. Buffy took a deep breath and headed back into the living room.   
  
"Ya know, it's a good thing mom's not home tonight." Buffy said as she sat down next to Angel.  
  
"Umm." was the only response that Angel gave.  
  
"Well, at least you answered. Kind of."   
  
"What?" Angel asked finally looking up at the Slayer.  
  
"Angel? Thank goodness. You were really starting to scare me." Buffy trough her arms around her boyfriend.  
  
"Buffy? It's okay."   
  
Angel? Do you remeber what's happened? You know your family showing up and everything?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah I remember. Sorry if I scared you but I just had to ...process... eveything."  
  
"I understand. But the next time you do that I'll stake you." Buffy teased as she moved closer to her vampire lover.  
  
Angel smiled. "It's a deal. So were did everyone go?"  
  
"Oh, they all went to the library. Research ya know."   
  
"I should have known. I just can't believe this. I mean how is only one question on my mind."  
  
Well, why don't you talk to me about it?"  
  
Angel smiled as Buffy snuggled up to his chest getting ready for the long talk. Angel hugged her to him as he began. "Well, I remember that I killed them in Ireland, so how come they're here?"  
  
**********   
  
"Did you see the look on his face?" Spike laughed for like the hudredth time.  
  
"It was perfect." Drusilla whispered into Spike's ear.  
  
"Oh luv. I feel like dancing."   
  
"A party!" Drusilla smiled as she moved into Spike's arms.  
  
"Great. Whatever you want baby." Spike told her as he whirled her around the room.  
  
*************  
"I think I may have found something." Willow said.  
  
"Wonderful, because I think I may have found something too." Giles answered as he came to stand in the center of the room.  
  
"That's great because I got nothing." Xander told them.  
  
"It says here that there is a... Dark One? He has many different powers including the power to raise the dead." Willow informed them all.  
  
"I found basically the same information. However, there is a ritual to reverse his power. We need... Xander!" Giles was interrupted as Xander took the book from Giles' hand.  
  
"Let's see, the all famous eye of newt, a bunch of smelly herbs, frog legs yuck! Who comes up with this!?!" Xander finished.  
  
"Okay," Willow said taking charge, "Xander - supplies, Cordilea - get Buffy and Angel, Oz - help set up, Giles - research, we need to know everything we can about this Dark One."  
  
As soon as she had finished the orders everyone seperated.   
  
**************  
Chapter 17  
  
Angel moved slightly into a more comfortable position trying not to wake Buffy up form where she had fallen asleep on his chest. She had fallen asleep while Angel had been telling her about life in Ireland. He didn't mind, he loved to watch her sleep and it was even better when he got to hold her. He felt as well as heard her heart beat against his chest. Her deep even breathing.....  
  
The doorbell ringing brought Angel back to earth. *Okay, Doorbell, Buffy sleeping on my chest, Not good.*   
  
"Hello!" Came a shout form outside with loud bang on the door.  
  
*Cordelia! Great.*  
  
"Okay guys, It's hot out here and I'm not about to sweat!" Came more yelling.  
  
Buffy stirred in her sleep opening her eyes slowly. Angel was sorry to have her move.   
  
"What's all that noise?" she asked as she sat up.  
  
"Guys!" came the noise again.  
  
"Ugh, Cordelia."  
  
"I'll get it." Angel laughed as he stood up.  
  
"It's about time! My God, you people are so rude."  
  
"It's nice to see you again to Cordy." Angel said as she walked right past him into the house.  
  
"Okay, I wouldn't even be here right now expect that Giles and Willow and everybody are busy setting up a ritual to reverse the Dark One's power."  
  
"Who?" Buffy asked with a confused look. Angel came to stand behind Buffy and put his arms around her.  
  
"What? Oh, the Dark One. He's this all powerful thingy that can raise people from the dead."  
  
"Okay, so is everyone meeting back at the library?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, their setting up right now."  
  
"Okay, lets go." Buffy said.  
  
**************  
"Okay, I come with yucky supplies." Xander said as he walked back into the library.  
  
"Good, cause we are almost all set up." Willow replied showing him the candles, matches, and dishes.  
  
The doors flew open the next second as Buffy, Angel, Cordelia walked in.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Buffy greeted them.  
  
"Hey, Buff. We are setup, and ready." Oz greeted her back.  
  
"Yep, we just have to get Giles and say the spell then we are done. Hey Angel. Are you okay?"  
  
Angel smiled at the little redhead that cared so much about them all. "Yes, Willow. I'm fine. Thanks for asking."  
  
"Well, I would have asked, but I didn't really care." Xander said from the corner.  
  
Buffy and Willow just shook their heads so Xander and Angel started to glare at one another.  
  
***********  
"I can't believe that he married that girl!" Mary whispered loudly to her husband.  
  
"I know dear but we have to accept it. Besides she does seem to care about him." Cameron told her.  
  
"Plus, she's nice, young and beautiful." Miles put in.  
  
"Miles, not in front of your mother." his father answered.  
  
At the same time Mary said, "Please, did you see how see dress? It improper! S-sh-she looked like a working woman!"  
  
"Mother, you saw all those people at the um...the...B-Br-Bronze. It seems to be the style in this strange world."  
  
"What I what to know is who this Spike is that has brought us here. I know he wants to hurt our son but I don't know how. I love my son. I wouldn't hurt him for the world!" Cameron exclaimed to them.  
  
"You don't want to hurt your son!" Spike interrupted. "You hurt him by just being here."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mary asked with fear building in her voice.  
  
"Of course," Spike laughed, "he killed you and now with you here as a living reminder he will kill himself with the guilt."  
  
"You know that we won't allow that to happen." Cameron replied.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? He already knows you're here and you can't really think that we would just let you leave, can you?"  
********  
Chapter 18   
  
"Withdraw Dark One, you are hereby released of your promise. Take your power out of this world and let the dead once again rest." Willow said the spell as the rest of the group formed a circle around her.  
  
Wind suddenly blew hard through the library almost separating the friends from one another. The lights flickered and a red light flashed once before everything was silent.  
  
"So, it's over?" Cordelia asked. Want to know so she could leave and paint her nails.  
  
"I believe it is-" Giles was cut off by a white light forming in the center of the library.  
  
The four members of Angel's family appeared before them.   
  
"Angelus." Cameron said as Angel looked at them. "We just wanted to let you know that we are very proud of you and how you have lived your live. You have a wonderful life here."   
  
"We also wanted to let you know that we wouldn't hurt you for the world. Please try not to feel to guilty about what has happened in the past. Just know that we are happy and we want you to be too." Mary added.  
  
"You always did have great taste in women. I'm glad you finally got what you always wanted. Even if it did take you over 200 and something years to find it." Miles laughed.  
  
"Good-bye Angelus. I miss you, but I'll be waiting to see you again." Kelsy smiled as the light faded and they were gone.  
*********  
"NO!" Spike yelled as the family disappeared from the factory.  
  
"They ruined my party." Drusilla cried. "I had it all planned and everything."  
  
"It's that awful Slayer again, pet."   
  
"We'll get her. Just have to work a bit harder next time." Dru smiled as she kissed Spike passionately.  
  
**********  
Chapter 19  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked Angel.   
  
They were sitting in Angel's apartment on the leather couch snuggling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm actually more okay than I've been in a long time." Angel smiled at his girlfriend as he pulled her closer.  
  
"I'm glad. Um... Angel? I can't think with you doing that."  
  
"That's the idea." Angel laughed.  
  
"Oh...okay...I like this idea."  
  
  
The End! Finally! 


End file.
